The Hokage's Assistant
by MinatoForever
Summary: Um. Well, its about Shikamaru and his *adventures* while as the hokage's assistant. Chap 1 is NaruShika. Lemon. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. It's in progress.


I don't exactly own Naruto. At all. If I did... well... you know.

[Break]

As we survey the scene, the sun is shining upon the Hokage mansion. It was a warm summer daygo on roofs and circumvent bumping into people altogether," he monologued to himself as he sped swiftly through the crowd which was, by now, getting annoyed at him. He had been forgetting to say his "excuse me"s and his "sorry"s.

Just because he was focused more on his own issues than other people's did not mean that he was not attentive to the throng of people. Up ahead in the distance was a beacon of blonde hope. As the antithesis of Shikamaru, the blue eyed boy was ambling calmly through the streets with his hands behind his head, laughing at who knows what. Shikamaru, with his deadpan, stoic face on, sped up to confront him.

"Naruto! You're supposed to be at work! Your father is going to be pissed at us!"

"Would you relax, Shikamaru." He said, arms still behind his head, pearly whites and blue orbs glistening in the sunlight. Man, he was precious.

"Oh. Well. I suppose as long as I'm with you, your Dad won't kill me for being late." The two were now taking the slow pace of Naruto, lazily sauntering through the city towards Hokage Mansion. Now, this was more Shikamaru's style.

"Oh, well, definitely not kill. But he might have some sultry punishment in store for you. I'm jealous! He's so sexy. Do you think that he will punish both of us? C'mon, Shikamaru, let's go this way." Naruto started taking a detour from the path the building in question, walking towards his house.

"Naruto!" Said Shikamaru sternly. "Do you not realize that this is the week that we have important people visiting our city from far off places? He is not going to want to waste his time playing silly games with us. He's not Tsunade. He actually gets things done." Shikamaru said with a nervous survey around to make sure Baa-chan was nowhere within earshot. Just because she retired does not mean that she was dead. And does she ever make sure people know that!

"It'll be fine. Let's go to my house. I can show you his favorite toys to get off on. If you take notes, maybe you can get a promotion." Naruto said with a wink and a smile.

"Whatever." Shikamaru replied, at this point giving up the hope of getting something done today.

They walked through some back alleys and eventually got to the Namikaze household. Naruto opened the door. It was nicer than what Shikamaru imagined it would look like. The floor was made of pale green floor tiles. On top of those was a red couch on the opposing wall, in between two brown, wooden doors. The ceiling was about three feet over their heads.

"Minato and I do have one rule here, however," interrupted the blonde. He grabbed Shikamaru's shoulders and pivotted him so that they were facing each other within the small five foot entry hallway before the main room began. Naruto looked serious.

"No clothes are allowed in the house," Naruto said as he walked behind Shikamaru to open the closet door on the other side. On one side was a bunch of orange jumpsuits, a bunch of blue fabric for Minato's dress was on the other. The middle was comprised of more average clothes, t-shirts and jeans and jorts, and stomach shirts, and oh my goodness, what if Minato has ever worn these. Shikamaru got lost in thought thinking of Minato wearing skin-tight jorts that went above his knee, a leather jacket with nothing on under it, partially open to reveal his clean shaven six pack and sexy pecs, a black leather hat tilted upwards on his facet what he was focusing on. The girth had increased a lot. Shikamaru was having a tough time breathing. But he was determined.

Then, he felt Naruto's strong hand on the back of his head in assistance. He pushed Shikamaru farther than he had gone on his own. Faster. Stronger. Naruto started saying things. Shikamaru wasn't listening. He was just going faster. Stronger. By now his head was moving back and forth three times per second. Naruto was getting louder. Something like "Fuck yeah", "Take it, bitch". Then Shikamaru pinpointed the source of his own irritation. He was getting closer and closer to cumming himself. Naruto had been pouring chakra in his body to stimulate him from the inside out.

Shikamaru started moaning. Still going so fast, it sounded disrupted by the pace. Naruto all of a sudden took his head and shoved all of his dick inside Shikamaru's mouth. His dick was several inches in his throat. Shikamaru spazzed in reaction. He was so close to cumming. Naruto started sending faster pulsations into the black haired dick. Oh my gosh he felt so good.

"Fuck yeah", said Naruto. Eat my cum.

He grabbed Shikamaru's legs and rotated him all around while he was still sucking on his dick and proceeded to suck on Shikamaru's dick. Blood was rushing to Shikamaru's head and he started blushing more than he ever was before. As much as it was due to the blood, it was due more to the pleasure. The pleasure was like nothing Shikamaru had ever felt before. He shot his own cum into Naruto's mouth, screaming on Naruto's dick as he did it. Naruto shot even more cum in response.

The orgasm was too much. The blood was rushing to Shikamaru's head. He was feeling light headed. Mouth still around Naruto's receeding dick and still being sucked off by the golden god himself, he passed out.

[Break]

A/N Yeah, that was my first time writing something racy. I know it was short and sloppy. Like the type of fic I would skip over while reading things. I didn't have an editor. Please let me know what you liked or didnt like about it so I can improve my writing. I am planning on having further chapters later on, so hopefully the quality will get better? I don't know when I'll get around to the next chapter, if its not before the end of spring break, its probably not going to happen for a while. Sorry. But thanks for reading. And especially thanks if you actually read this far in the author note. ^.^


End file.
